The Truth in Legends: A Kalos Adventure
by Darkrai's Daughter
Summary: Deirdre Xylander wanted nothing more than to go on her Kalos journey in peace, but of course that won't happen anytime soon with the crazy characters she meets along the way. OC Kalos adventure!
1. Chapter 1

The Truth in Legends: A Kalos Adventure

Deirdre Xylander wanted nothing more than to go on her Kalos journey in peace, but of course that won't happen anytime soon with the crazy characters she meets along the way. OC Kalos adventure!

* * *

Deirdre didn't expect to find no one to be waiting for her at Aquacorde Town, but she wasn't surprised. She was supposed to travel here with two of her neighbours, but they both left before she woke up. After talking to both of their parents, Deirdre realized the boy lied and said he saw her leaving earlier that morning. "There wouldn't be any way for someone to wake me up that early," Deirdre had told both of them before leaving for Aquacorde Town.

The route was serene and verdant, a perfect place to take a relaxing stroll. It was probably a mistake. They would talk it out, and all would be well. Unfortunately, Deirdre couldn't find anyone. She tried asking a couple of the nice shopkeepers if they had seen any teenagers passing through. Everyone she asked said a group of four teenagers left a little while ago.

So Deirdre was stuck in Aquacorde Town. She could see the tall glass from where she was sitting at an outdoor table. It was unsafe to go into the tall grass without any Pokemon to protect her. So what would she do?

"The Pokemon are pretty weak…" she mused softly to herself. Deirdre grabbed her Holo Caster and wondered if she could call Shauna, the other neighbourhood kid. Knowing her, she probably believed the lies the boy told. But wasn't the group that was supposed to met hand selected by Professor Sycamore himself…? Surely he'd figure out something was wrong! ...Eventually.

Sighing, Deirdre wondered if she should go back home, safe from tall grass and adventure. It's not like she had much of a home, anyway. She was placing the Holo Caster back into the pocket of her bag when she heard a small voice.

"Miss…?"

Looking up from her bag, Deirdre noticed a girl with curly brown hair. A small Corphish hid behind her leg. "Excuse me, Miss, but did you lose your wallet?" she questioned, holding something behind her back.

Deirdre looked inside of her bag. Her wallet laid at the bottom next to the silver pocketwatch she carried. "No," Deirdre answered, giving a small smile to the kind girl.

"Ah, sorry for disturbing you, Miss," the girl apologized and went on her way. The Corphish followed her. Deirdre had gone back to thinking about what to do. Maybe she shouldn't do anything? This thing could resolve itself… somehow. She played with a long lock of hair while she thought about what to do.

A couple of minutes passed. About ready to give up, Deirdre stood up from the table. There was a flash of pale blue, and when she looked down, her bag wasn't there. "Hey!" she shouted. Looking up, she saw a Panpour running towards Route 2. It had her bag! "Come back here!"

Deirdre took off after the thieving Pokemon. It was running into the tall grass! She remembered the words that she'd been taught since she was young. Never go in the tall grass! Oh well! That pocketwatch meant a lot to her!

Plunging into the tall grass, Deirdre followed the Panpour. It was hard to keep track of it, but she followed the rustling grass. She had to get her bag back! The rustling stopped. Deirdre pushed aside the grass to reveal a scared Scatterbug. It used String Shot and darted towards Santalune Forest.

Wiping the String Shot from her shoulder, she stood up with a sigh. That annoying Panpour took the thing she treasured the most. Not her bag, but rather what was in it… At least the tall grass wasn't that dangerous.

She traveled on, heading towards Santalune Forest. Maybe it went in there? There's a minute chance of finding the robber once she gets in there, but she had to try.

"Deirdre Xylander?" someone had said. Spinning on the heels of her shoes, Deirdre turned to see a boy around her age holding her bag and her wallet. He was looking at her trainer ID card, something that had arrived through the mail yesterday.

"Give me that!" she shrieked and grabbed them. Turning around in an attempt to hide what was inside, she let out a sigh of relief when she found the pocketwatch was still safe. Deirdre glared at him while she slid the strap over her shoulder.

"I saw that Panpour drop it while it was running away… I wasn't sure if you noticed or not," the boy told her. Her expression softened. He was kind enough to give her the bag back without asking for anything in return. She shouldn't be so quick to jump to conclusions.

Or perhaps she should. It had helped her before.

"I'm Rian, by the way," the boy introduced himself with a small bow. She thought that was odd but paid no attention to it. "If you mind my asking, do you have any Pokemon to protect you?"

"I'll be fine on my own," Deirdre responded. With that, she turned around and continued on her way.

Unfortunately, she wasn't alone. "In no way did I mean to imply that you're weak," Rian clarified, walking with a quick stride that matched hers. "I meant that the wild Pokemon can be somewhat unpredictable."

"I know," Deirdre acknowledged, hugging her bag closer to her. Then she realized she hadn't thanked him for retrieving her bag. "Oh, um, thank you." Deirdre really didn't know what she would've done if she had lost that pocketwatch.

"No worries. I was just doing what any respectable man would do." Deirdre noticed that there was something cold in his voice. Rian also clenched his fist. She put a little more space between herself and him. "Ah, apologies if I frightened you. It is silly to hold grudges, but…" They let their conversation trail off into silence.

Rian noticed that the trees were growing thicker. "We must be in Santalune Forest by now," he spoke up. "Would you like to meet my Phantump? He loves the forest!"

Deirdre shrugged. She was just reminded about how she didn't have any Pokemon, even though she should have at least one at that time. It wouldn't hurt to learn about other Pokemon. Rian grabbed a Pokeball from his belt and released his Phantump.

It gave a joyful cry for being released. "Hi, Bean," Rian greeted. The Phantump gave a cheerful chirp in acknowledgement. Finally noticing Deirdre, it's entire body went sideways in confusion.

And then Bean the Phantump grabbed her hat.

 **A/N: I notice that a lot of other people are writing fanfiction about going on a journey, and I wondered what makes my story different from everyone else's.** **Turns out absolutely nothing! I am going places.**

 **Review for more!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Bean! Give that back!" Rian ordered.

Deirdre glared at the Stump Pokemon who cheeped back at its trainer. Rian stopped talking as his expression fell. "You're just a million emotions today, aren't you?" Deirdre sassily barked. She already had to deal with one thief; she didn't plan to add another to the list.

"Bean… please, give Deirdre her hat back," he instructed quietly. Bean seemed to sympathized enough with his trainer to give the girl her hat back. Deirdre quickly placed it back on her head.

"Thanks a lot," she told them in a voice that was dripping with sarcasm. Rian seemed sadder now, and Bean seemed less energetic than a little while ago. Who exactly was she traveling with, anyway?

"Well, there's an intersection here. Which way do you want to go?" Rian shrugged off his previous behavior, questioning Deirdre as they approach the branching paths.

Deirdre looked at the paths. The right seemed to be more traveled than the left, but there appeared to be a group of trainers to the left behind some trees. She didn't really want to disturb them, but perhaps she should? Maybe she can leave Rian with a Pokemon battle and travel to Lumiose City by herself.

"Left," she replied, walking her desired path. Rian and Bean followed her. As she approached the trees, she saw the same girl from before. Someone who looked exactly like her stood beside them. At their feet was a Corphish and a Panpour.

Deirdre quickly wondered if they were the ones to steal her bag. It was a good probability, but she wanted to know for sure before jumping to conclusions. It would be foolish to accuse her on the conjecture that her Panpour was the Panpour that stole her bag.

"Sorry we couldn't get what you wanted," one of the girls apologized. "She was persistent, and Pan got scared." The Panpour climbed up onto her shoulder. Well, okay, it could be them.

Deirdre was going to say something when she heard another voice. "There's always a next time, I suppose," someone who stood behind them sighed. That voice was familiar to Deirdre somehow. She took a couple of steps to get a better look at the third person.

Then it clicked. The third person was the neighbourhood boy that spread lies about her, the one that left her behind. His name was Nevan Valdez.

Just then he looked in her direction, and their eyes met. "Well, would you look at that?" he laughed. "Hey, Deirdre. Wanna have a Pokemon battle? You know that's what happens when two trainers' eyes meet, right?"

The girls turned around and tensed. They'd run away if they had to, and their Pokemon would follow. However, Deirdre wasn't focused on them. "You jerk!" she shouted. "You know very well why I can't!"

"Hm, what a shame then," he told her with a chuckle. "I guess it doesn't matter. You'd lose anyway." Nevan turned to leave. "Ophie, Gerty, I'll see you around."

"That's not our names," one of the girls mumbled. The other shook their head, and the name issue was dropped. They took that as their chance to leave, stepping into the forest to sneak away. Their Pokemon scurried to follow them. Deirdre wanted to confront them, but she had more pressing matters.

"Where do you think your going?" Deirdre snapped at Nevan. "Yesterday, Shauna said we'd all be getting a Pokemon. Where's mine?" She crossed her arms and focused on her breathing. There was no need to let him get under her skin.

Nevan paused and turned back to face her. His expression was serious, and his voice was icily cold. "You don't deserve one," he answered.

"That's ridiculous. Why not?" Deirdre asked, trying not to let her emotions show. She had every right to be a trainer, and her trainer ID card proved it.

"After what your parents did in Kanto!" he snarled. "Everyone acts like they were absolutely forced to join, but no one was holding a gun to their head!"

Deirdre stopped. He knew nothing about her, about what happened, about her parents. "Fine, you can think that," she said, shocked about how calm her voice was, "but shouldn't you get the entire story first?"

"Why should I waste any more time on them?" Nevan responded. "I already know what I need to know." Deirdre knew he was wrong. It wasn't like he was any better. He stole her Pokemon because of his twisted morals.

"You're a child," Deirdre insulted. She was surprised how numb she felt to this. It had always happened. The insults and the discrimination were nothing new.

"Maybe, but at least I have Pokemon," he gloated, finally turning around to leave again. Deirdre let him this time. She already had enough of his flawed logic to last her for a while.

"Are you okay?" Rian asked softly. Deirdre had almost forgotten about him and Bean. The trainer and his Pokemon had expressions of concern towards her.

She uncrossed her arms. "Let's go," she instructed, going the same way as Nevan. Everyone in their group had to meet with Professor Sycamore, not to get their first Pokemon, but for him to check their Pokedexes.

Which she also didn't have.

Ugh.

Bean must've gotten bored, because he started playing with the hem of Rian's sweater while tweeting. Rian didn't mind. Instead, it seemed like he didn't even notice. He was staring ahead, probably wondering about something.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Deirdre said, taking him away from the thing she asked for. She wanted to take her mind off of the hurtful things Nevan had said.

"Nothing much," he told her. "I was just thinking back to the first time Bean and I met." The Pokemon, upon hearing his name, chirped. He floated to the front of them. Rian smiled and gave him a pat on his head.

"How did you two meet?" Deirdre pried, tentatively reaching a hand out to pet his Pokemon. Bean happily accepted the pats, tweeting joyfully.

"I'm sure it's not a story you want to hear. It's quite long," Rian admitted. His Pokemon gave an unhappy growl in disagreement. Rian just gave an airy chuckle.

"We still have some time," Deirdre encouraged. "We haven't even reached Santalune City." The city was in their sights, but it was still a distance away.

"Well, if you insist," Rian relented. Bean gave out a gleeful cry. It was story time!

 **A/N: The awkward moment when you accidentally misname a character, but you don't want to change it because people say they like it (and by people I mean, like, one person).**

 **Review for more!**


End file.
